Alternate Route
Alternate Route is the 14th chapter of Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30. Summary To avoid the open causeway, there must be an alternate route to Carentan. Baker's Dozen must bear the cost to find it... Plot Few hours after "Buying the Farm" event, the squad except Baker and Corrion are angry for letting Allen & Garnett as they express their anger while Leggett is alone grieving. Mac managed to stop the fight and ordered Baker to destroy a bridge which is another route to Carentan but also a potential flank. Mac and Leggett leaves Baker's team and a tank to deal with it. Baker's team encountered some German defenders, a StuG tank and a Pak 36 to defend the area. The Americans fought their way through the defense and reach the trainyard where the objective is nearby. As they crossed the bridge, they encounter a counterattack but managed to repel it. Baker goes to the detonate and pushing it to destroy the bridge. Objectives Destroy the bridge to Carentan The bridge may be an alternate route into Carentan, but it can be used by the enemy to mass a counter-attack on the 101st flank. Transcript Baker's introduction How can a man stay focused on life, when all he sees is death? I can't get it out of my head that sending Allen and Garnett with Leggett got them killed. If they'd just been with me... FUCK... IF THEY'D JUST BEEN WITH ME! MAYBE THEY'D STILL BE ALIVE! MAYBE I COULD'VE SAVED THEM!......... Maybe. Conflict It is only four hours after the death of Allen and Garnett. A tank commander, Sgt. Jackson is just ten feet away busy at work fixing and checking his tank. Red, Desola, and Baker stare at Leggett who is sitting alone, probably lost in his own world. Corrion: Maybe one of us should go talk to him. Hartsock: And say what? Thanks for getting our friends killed? Better luck next time? Fuck him. Corrion: Red, leaving him alone isn't going to help anything. Red walks off. Desola: Well not seeing him is sure as hell gonna help me. Skinny prick better not cross my path. Corrion: Would you listen to yourself, Desola? He fought too. He almost died with them. Desola: Did he? How do we know he wasn't off in a bush somewhere and left them to die? Mac: Desola, keep talking like that and we're gonna have a real problem here. You've never seen me have a real problem. This made Desola shut up. With that, Desola turned around and walked towards the tank. Mac: Baker. There's no time for this. Focus is key. Baker turned his angry look at the ground. Mac: If you can't stay focused today just tell me and I'll get another squad leader. Baker looked straight up at Mac and shook his head with a no. Mac: Alright, there's a bridge at the end of the train wrecks. Battalion thinks the Jerries might use that bridge to cross tanks over the river. I want you to go there, and drop it into the water. Baker then turned to Leggett, maybe the look that said "What about Leggett?" Mac: And don't worry about Leggett. I'll straighten him out. Mac and Legget leave and Baker and his squad along with the tank moves outward. Not far down the road there's a group of German's who are easily pinned by the tank. As the tank drives the German's out of there cover Baker's squad flank them and kill them before they have a chance to cross the road. Once they get up to the small cemetery there is another tank not far off behind the corner. As the two tanks battle for awhile the US tank wins. They win mainly because Baker runs around to distract the tank. Then as it's destroyed a group of German's come out to try and kill Baker's squad unprotected, unlike there tank. Baker not only decides to pin with the tank but to flank with it to. As Baker's tank secures the cemetery the squad moves up to the railroad. After taking out the German's on the lower ground, then just use the tank and your squad to pin all German units down along the way. He flanks them with the tank. There is another tank up there that you must destroy. Keep moving your tank forward just don't move it to the end of the railroad. Down on the lower ground across the river there are German's with tank-hurtful weapons. There is a bridge to get across there. Baker uses his tank to flank them while he crosses it. While trying not to move the tank to far forward allow it to be close enough to take out the MG42. Baker places his squads at the first bridge to pin the ones at the 2nd. He flanks the people on the 2nd bridge while this allows the tank to move up and flanks the others. Then he moves his squad up so they can pin and flank the last German unit. The tank should now be smoking and at least fairly damaged from two tank fights. After taking out the Anti Tank weapon plant some TNT on the middle of the railroad. Get to the detonator. The railroad blows up Baker staring at it with proudness, although not happiness. Chapter ends. Characters * Staff Sergeant Gregory Hassay * Sergeant Matthew Baker (Playable) * Sergeant Jackson (does not speak) * Corporal Samuel Corrion * Corporal Joseph Hartsock * Private First Class Kevin Leggett (does not speak) * Private Larry Allen (mentioned) * Private Michael Desola * Private Michael Garnett (mentioned) Weapons American Weapons and Vehicles * B.A.R. M1918 * M1A1 Thompson * M4 Sherman German Weapons and Vehicles * MP 40 * StG 44 * Pak 36 * StuG III Teams: Assault Team: * Cpl.Hartsock - B.A.R. M1918 * Cpl.Corrion - M1A1 Thompson * Pvt.Desola - M1A1 Thompson Tank: * Sgt.Jackson - Sherman Tank Extras The German MP-40 SMG - Col. Antal Briefing This is the German MP40 Sub-machine gun. The MP40 was the standard German sub-machine gun of World War II and was the preferred weapon for squad leaders in the German Army. The MP40 is 32.75 inches long, with the folding metal stock extended. And it weights 8.7 pounds. The MP40 was a very lethal weapon at close range. Many Americans preferred the MP40 over their own sub-machine guns and scavenged them whenever possible. in Brothers in Arms, you can feel free to take one for yourself. Alternate Route Official After Action Report Official After Action Report detailing attempts to discover an "Alternate Route" to advance on Carentan. Just a few minutes before dark of the night that 502-3 was to move out, Capt. Henry G. Plitt, Rgt S-3, was told that an alternate route might be needed for the advance, and that the information would be needed before 0300. He took a Piper Cub from Houesville, and scouted the railway line south of the Douve as a possible alternate. The hour was about 2130 but there was still sufficient light for his purpose. Flying at 1500 feet, he could see the bridge over the Jourdan-Douve intersection and noted that it looked passable for foot troops. The Bridge, Then, Now and In Game The real bridge across the "Alternate Route" was not destroyed in the action during the Normandy campaign. The "Alternate Route" bridge in Brothers in Arms. Orchestral Score, Part 3 Gallery Alternate Route PC LS.jpg|PC Loading Screen Trivia * This is the only chapter where Baker starts with a Browning Automatic Rifle. ru:Обходной_маршрут Category:Chapters Category:Road to Hill 30 Chapters Category:Road to Hill 30